1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuators having an automatic sequence of translational motions and more particularly, to a self synchronizing dual axis actuator for driving workpiece transferring mechanisms of automated multiple workstation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated multiple work station systems have gained wide acceptance in the manufacturing industries due to their economical operation and high productivity. The multiple work station approach involves the automatic transfer of a workpiece through a series of stations whereby a sequence of operations are carried out to form a completed product.
The efficiency of the multiple work station approach depends to a large degree upon the mechanism used to transfer workpieces between the stations. Typically, the transferring mechanism is required to engage and lift a workpiece, move to the next workstation, and then lower and release the workpiece so the succeeding step in the manufacturing process can commence. Examples of prior art transferring mechanisms utilized in multiple work station transfer presses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,253, 4,653,311, and 4,785,657.
The primary disadvantages associated with current workpiece transferring mechanisms are a consequence of the complexity of the actuators used for driving and controlling the transfer mechanisms. Conventional actuators depend upon complicated arrangements of electrical, mechanical, or fluid devices integrally formed into the processing equipment of the work station. These complex mechanisms are expensive and make the repair and servicing of multiple work station systems difficult.
Consequently, a need exists for less complicated actuators for driving workpiece transferring mechanisms to facilitate the repair and maintenance of multiple work station manufacturing systems.